Untitled as of yet
by Jaykay
Summary: She's bad, but she's here to stay. And she brings hell...
1. Default Chapter

You all know the routine, I own no one but Dylin. The Ducks are owned by Disney, Stevie Y owns himself.  
  
Dlyin Malone watched, as the clear liquid in the bottle got lower. A smile crossed her lips as she took another swallow. Who cared about anything anyways? Not her. Not now. Not ever again. The room started to swirl. It was kind of cool. All of the colours mixing, making the room look like a huge modern painting.  
  
"Dylin! Damn it Dylin, wake up and come down here now!" Dylin rolled over and looked at her clock. 9:04 am. She moaned and buried her head under her pillow. The voice continued to yell. "DYLIN! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE IN 10 SECONDS I'M GOING TO COME UP THERE AND GET YOU!" With all too much effort she rolled out of bed and wobbled to top of the stairs and glared at her aunt who was yelling at the bottom. "There. Are you HAPPY?" she spat as she slowly made it down the stairs. "Yes. Uncle Steve wants to talk to you." Great. Just what she needed. Not that she didn't like her Uncle but that was the problem. She loved him and couldn't stand to disappoint him. He was her hero. An NHL player, Olympic Gold medallist, captain. He was her Uncle Steve. "Yes Ma'am." She muttered and walked towards the kitchen. There he sat, the head of the table, his children all sitting quietly, eating. "Dylin." He said without looking up from his paper. Uh-oh. Now here it comes. She thought. "Uncle Steve." He looked up at her, his brown eyes seeing the truth. "We need to talk Dylin." "Yes sir." He escorted her to the next room under the inquiring eyes of her cousins and Aunt. Ever since her father had murdered her mother she lived with the Yzerman's in Canada, but it was all about to change. "Dylin. You're going to Eden Hall." "WHAT?!" she screeched. "I'm going to some rich preppy school!? WHAT has gotten into you Uncle Steve?! I swear if this is a joke and Uncle Brendan (Shanahan) put this up to you it's NOT funny." "It's no joke Dyl. You're going. You have too much talent and you're wasting it here with your go nowhere do nothing friends." She couldn't believe it. He was shipping her away. "I'M NOT GOING."  
  
"Don't look so down. It's not like you're going off to jail." Steve joked as Dylin glared out the window. "Yeah, well just because you're a perfect example of ultime preppyness, does NOT mean that I am." She snapped glaring at her Uncle. "Dylin. Now you listen to me young lady. You're here now so make the best of it. I talked to Coach O'Ryan and he's willing to give you a tryout for their JV hockey team. You're lucky kiddo." "Oooooooh.I get to play hockey for a preppy school...Oooooh I'm soooooo lucky." She said sarcastically. She opened the door of the SUV and grabbed her bags. "I'll call you later Dylin." Steve said as he watched her walk away. "Yeah so will I, and it won't be your name." she called back stomping towards the dorms.  
  
"So what have you heard about this girl?" Connie Moreau asked her roommate Julie Gaffney. "All I heard is that she's good and her Uncle pulled some strings to get her here." Julie said tossing her braid away from her face. "Well I guess it will be good to have another girl on the team." Connie started before the door swung open. A dark bad flew through the air and landed inches from their feet. A dark haired girl stormed in and shot them a glare. "I'm Dylin." She said scowling. "Connie." "Julie" Both of them gulped. "A pleasure I'm sure. Now where the hell is the bathroom?" 


	2. here to stay?

It's a new day, but it all feels old  
  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
  
But everything, it all just feels the same  
  
And my high school, it felt more to me  
  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
  
My time spent there, it only made me see  
  
That I don't ever wanna be like you  
  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be   
  
You...don't wanna be just like you   
  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you   
  
"Go to college, a university, get a real job,"   
  
That's what they said to me  
  
But I could never live the way they want   
  
I'm gonna get by and just do my time, out of step while they all get in line  
  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind  
  
Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another trend?  
  
Do you wanna be part of their crowd?  
  
'Cause I don't ever wanna, no I don't ever wanna be  
  
You...don't wanna be just like you   
  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you - The Anthem by Good Charlotte  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's uh., first door to the left." Connie said pointing to the door. Dylin nodded and walked out. Connie and Julie exchanged glances. If this was the new girl, the team would be in for a shock. A few minutes later Dylin returned and threw her bag on her bed. She looked Connie and Julie up and down, her blue eyes examining them. Finally she spoke. "So is your hockey team any good?" "We're the best." Julie replied glaring back at the girl. "Sure you are.I'm not here to make friends, I'm here because my uncle made me came, not to improve Eden Hall's winning record." Her blue eyes flashed with hatred. She looked at her watch, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to unpack and go to bed."  
  
  
  
The sunlight streamed through Dylin's open window. She rolled over and looked at her clock. 4:34. Too early to do anything constructive.but she could go try out the ice.  
  
About twenty minutes later she started to skate in circles around the ice. She learnt to skate as soon as she could walk. Steve was her teacher. She was out on the ice before and after his practices and cheered from the bleachers during. All of the guys on the team were her "uncles". Uncle Brendan, Uncle Sergi, Uncle Iigor, Uncle Curtis, Uncle Scotty. All of them helped raise her. Uncle Brendan showed her how to stick handle, Uncle Steve how to shoot, Uncle Iigor how to back check, Uncle Sergi how to hit. Her blades cut cleanly through the ice. She gathered the puck with her stick. One deke, split the D, spin and pass. She knew the moves off by heart by now. It was Uncle Steve's patented move with Uncle Bren. It always worked. She skated and shot until she heard noise behind her. "Malone! Come here!" Dylin turned and skated towards the boards. There stood Ted O'Ryan. He nodded as she came to a stop. "So you are all your Uncle told me I see." he commented. Dylin glared at him and removed her helmet shaking her hair. "Depends on what he told you." "Quick, great shot, great passing skills, can dish the hits as well as take them, arrogant as all hell, attitude the size of Texas but an all around good player." She let go a small smile, a crack in her armor. "Yeah, I guess that pretty much sums me up." "Well if you want to play on this team you better shelf that attitude." Dylin clenched her teeth. She wanted to get kicked out, just to spite Uncle Steve, but not yet. "Yes sir." She went to leave the ice. "Where are you going Malone? The team is practicing now..unless YOUR practice was too hard." "No sir." She mumbled more to the ice than him. She watched the team step onto the ice. "Okay guys! Come here! This is Dylin Malone from Ontario Canada. She's here to show us her stuff. Everyone say their names and numbers. Okay Dylin start with you." "Dylin Malone. 9 or 19." "Charlie Conway 96" "Adam Banks 99" "Guy Germaine 00" "Futon Reed 44" "Connie Moreau 18" "Greg Goldberg 33" "Averman 4" "Portman 21" "Luis Mendoza 22" "Julie Gaffney 6" "Dwayne Robertson 7" "Ken Wu 16" "Russ Tyler 56" "Okay guys, lets have a scrimmage. Malone, Reed, Mendoza, Wu, Gaffney, Conway you start on one team. Moreau, Banks, Goldberg, Tyler, Portman, and Robertson on the other team." Coach O'Ryan yelled. Dylin lined up beside Charlie who didn't take his eyes off of her. She was about 5'9 and had about 25 pounds on the other girls but wasn't fat by any means. Her blue eyes flashed as she glared at him. "What are you looking at Captain?" She growled. He shrugged. "Nothing. Let's go guys." The game quickly escaladed. Dwayne took the puck and started for the net. Dylin lined him up and gave him a vicious check into the boards. She then grabbed the free puck and passed it to Charlie. He scored easily. Dylin stood hovering above Dwayne. "Hey man. You okay?" She asked. He shook his head and groaned. "Uh.Mister coach person. I.uh.think that Darren here is hurt.real bad." She called. The rest of the team rushed to Dwayne's side. Dylin skated slowly towards the boards. The check was an accident, well, not really, but she didn't mean to hit him that hard. Uncle Sergei and Uncle Nikalas taught her to hit like that. Hard. Make them remember who you are. Make them pass to the other side. Make them scared and respect you. Make them know you're there to stay. "Was she?" she wondered. After that hit. Was she here to stay. 


End file.
